


beautiful mistake

by eunbeagles



Series: Mistake [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, TWICE AU, dayeon, namo - Freeform, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: im glad we did the mistake
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	beautiful mistake

**Author's Note:**

> we need more dayeon fics!

Nayeon walked along the hallway, in her way to her physics class. Linking arms with her was her girlfriend, Momo. They have been dating for three months now, and each student in the campus knows about that. It was almost mandatory to know everything about Im Nayeon.

"See you after class, babe." Momo broke the arm link, entering her class after blowing Nayeon a kiss. The older just chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness.

Nayeon continued walking, cursing her class for being located at the end of the hallway. And every person that gets in her way.

Trying to rush her walk a little, her shoulder bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where-" Nayeon was about to explode, but something about that girl held her back. She froze.

"Uhmm.. excuse me?" the girl waved her hand before Nayeon's face and she snapped out of her trance.

"Y-yeah?" that was a first. Nayeon never stuttered talking to anyone before.

"I asked if you're okay." the girl answered.

"Y-yes, I'm super okay. Don't mind me." Nayeon quickly left the girl, rushing to get to class.

***

Nayeon was unable to focus throughout the whole class. The girl from earlier kept lingering on her mind. Her skin was bright, her hair dyed in deep blue and shorter than Nayeon.

The class ended and Nayeon still has not stop thinking about that girl. There's something about her that makes Nayeon curious.

"Babe, aren't you going home?" Momo was in front of her. Ready to get going.

"Oh, yeah. Why would I not?" Nayeon packed her things, slinging her bag on her shoulder and held Momo's hand.

In their driveway home, Nayeon still look bothered and of course, this won't go unnoticed by Momo.

"Babe, what are you so bothered about?" Momo initiated the conversation.

"Do you, by chance know this girl with deep blue hair, her skin complexion is very pale, and her height is around my.. nose?"

Momo pulled out her phone,

"This girl?" Momo showed a photo, it was the same girl that bumped into her earlier.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Of course I know, she's Dahyun, Sana's girlfriend, why did you ask?

Sana's girlfriend.

Minatozaki Sana's girlfriend.

Her rival's girlfriend.

"Uhm nothing, she just looked familiar." Nayeon lied.

***

Nayeon knows it was wrong. To have feelings for someone else when she's in a relationship. So wrong. Yet, she can't help it. Dahyun was like a magnet and Nayeon's heart was like iron.

It attracts.

She learned that the younger girl studies music. And she'll try to find an excuse to 'accidentally' ran into her when Momo wasn't around.

Nayeon thought she was sneaky enough, but apparently, she wasn't. Dahyun noticed.

"Are you a stalker?" Dahyun bluntly asked, bumping into one another for once might be an accident, but for 5 days straight? It surely was not an accident.

"Me? Stalker? If you meant getting stalked, yes. Stalking? That's not my thing." Nayeon had always been a narcissist. That's not news for anyone.

"As if." Dahyun scoffed.

"Fine, I did try to bump into you. But I swear I didn't stalk you.

"If you're planning on making a move on me, keep that to yourself. I have a girlfriend." Dahyun said and left.

But Nayeon won't give up.

***

Dahyun received a note.

_Meet me at the locker room._

-Love, Sana.

It wasn't Sana's handwriting. Dahyun knew it was not. She knew who the real sender was. 

And now, there she is. At the locker. Alone. With Nayeon.

"I knew it was you." Dahyun said.

"You still came?"

"I was curious. Make it quick." the younger explained.

Nayeon charged forward, approaching Dahyun. And the younger stepped back, avoiding Nayeon. But it failed when Dahyun found herself leaning against the locker.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

No answer.

Nayeon looked at Dahyun's face. It was beautiful, and that was an understatement. But of all her features, her lips attracted Nayeon the most.

Nayeon leaned her forehead on the younger's, only a few inches apart from each other. Dahyun could feel Nayeon's hot breath brushing her lips. Oddly, she didn't do anything to get Nayeon off her.

And then it happened. It feels like the time was stopped when the two pair of hungry lips met. It was soft, loving kiss. Unlike what Momo had done to Nayeon, nor Sana had done to Dahyun. It's different. It's perfect.

Nayeon's lips tasted like coffee she just drank.

Dahyun hated coffee.

Dahyun's kiss was so tender.

Nayeon hated soft kisses.

But maybe, they'll love those things now.

***

Dahyun's dark brown eyes met the flaming gaze coming from Sana. It was nothing to be surprised about. She kissed someone who isn't her girlfriend, worst, someone else's girlfriend.

"Why did you do that?"

Dahyun had no answer. She could say Nayeon initiated it, but did she tried to push Nayeon away? She did not.

"Answer me, Dahyun-ah." Sana demanded for a reply.

"I don't know." slips out of Dahyun's mouth. An unhelpful answer. Her head was lowered so she could avoid Sana's death glare.

"Dahyun-ah, you know i love you, right?" Sana reached for Dahyun's hand.

"I know."

"Do you love me too?"

"I do."

"Can you do me a favour?"

Dahyun lifted her head up, her ears waiting of what was about to come from Sana.

"Avoid Nayeon at all costs, I can't afford to lose you."

It was a long silence. And in reply to Sana's question, Dahyun nodded her head weakly.

***

"Long time no see, Dahyun." it has been 2 years since Nayeon last saw the younger girl. The smaller bowed in respect of age before taking a seat across Nayeon.

"How are you and Momo doing?" that was the first question Dahyun thought of. For this 2 years, has Momo been treating Nayeon nicely?

"We broke up. On good terms."

"Oh. I'm sorry." the shorter quickly apologised.

"It's nothing. I don't really dwell on it."

"Good to hear that." Dahyun said before sliding her hand into her clutch bag, finding something. And Nayeon noticed that.

"I won't go, Dahyun-ah." Nayeon spoke.

The younger quickly looked up, wanting more details.

"Your wedding with Sana. I won't go."

"Why?" the younger have some answers she expected, but she wanted to hear which one will Nayeon say.

"The kiss." the older uttered.

"Kissing you was a mistake." she added.

"Of course, it was wrong. We were someone else's girlfriend." Dahyun replied.

"Nope. That's not why I called it a mistake. I don't feel guilty towards Momo."

"Then?"

"It made me realise that i love you. I don't know why, but I did." Nayeon explained.

Silence. That was the least Nayeon wanted to happen right now. But she wanted to tell Dahyun something too.

"Dahyun?" she snapped her fingers in fromt of Dahyun's face, gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave Korea. We're not going to see each other again."

"Wh-why?" the younger suddenly felt guilty. It seemed like that she was the reason of Nayeon's departure.

"I want to leave everything behind, forget everything, and maybe start a new life. Fresh."

"I see."

"So, if there's nothing more. I'll get going. Congrats on your wedding!" Nayeon stood up from her chair, turning her back to Dahyun. Taking her first step, second step, and third one away from Dahyun. She stopped midway when she heard her name.

"Nayeon!"

Dahyun caught up to Nayeon's pace, and now they're standing in front of each other.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"The mistake. Never forget our mistake. Our kiss at the locker."

"Why should I not forget that?"

"Because it's beautiful. Our mistake is beautiful. And beautiful things are meant to be remembered." Dahyun remarked.

Nayeon gave the younger a slight nod before rushing her steps outside the cafe. Not realising the younger was trailing a distance from her.

"NAYEON!" Dahyun shouted, but Nayeon does not look back.

"I'M GLAD WE DID THE MISTAKE!" the pale girl shouted before she fall on her knees on the sidewalk. Tears streamed down her face.

"My mistake was avoiding you, Nayeon."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a dayeon fluff but.. i dont know. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you like it, do leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
